Liebe bis ins Unbestimmte
by JJKMagic
Summary: Axel is surprised that Zexion accompanies him when Demyx is brought to the hospital and the blond has a serious problem: He is conscious but can't do anything! ZEMYX. YAOI, FLUFF. SLIGHT ANGST.


Alright, this is a Sequel written to CodeLyoko's fanifc "Liebe bis in den Tod". I don't promise it's as good as her work but I tried my best!^^ It's not entirely neccessary to read "Liebe bis in den Tod" first but of course I recommend to read that wonderful little fic!

08-22-2010: Sorry, something went wrong during the upload, now it should work.

**Dedication: **_CodeLyoko_/_NightshadeULF_

**Warning: Yaoi, Fluff. Slight Angst.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and the first two lines of that story belong to their rightful owner **CodeLyoko** (now that's a disclaimer I like to make for once xD)

* * *

**

**Liebe bis ins Unbestimmte**

-A „Liebe bis in den Tod" Fanfiction-

His eyes were assaulted with two brilliant beams of light and then everything went black as hard metal crashed into him.

"DEMYX!" It was the last thing he heard. Two people calling his name…

X X X

Axel was still like paralyzed. Everything had happened so fast and there had been... so much… blood. Shaking he sat in the waiting room of the hospital, hoping, _praying_.

Damn, without Zexion's quick reaction he wouldn't even be sitting here but probably still hovering over the unmoving body of the blond boy. Actually he was surprised. The slate-haired teen was sitting there, waiting for a person he barely knew. He _did_ look much calmer than Axel though.

How much time had passed? The redhead didn't know anymore as finally the doctor left the emergency operating room. Axel nearly jumped towards him. "How is he?" The man in white looked confused for a moment. "Are you related with the young man?" For a moment there were thousandth of thoughts reeling in the redhead's mind.

X X X

In that moment a slate-haired boy came up to them, quickly taking over for the obviously completely overwhelmed teenager. "No, we're friends. We were brought here with the ambulance after we called" He stated matter of factly.

"I see. Then I guess, you should know" But Zexion didn't really want to hear it, or at least not as one of the first persons to know it at all. He felt more like an intruder and quickly thought of something to get away for a moment. Patting the shoulder of the redhead, though he felt awkward doing so, he asked "Do you need something to drink?"

Axel stared at him, his emerald green eyes showing clearly that he was at the edge of breaking… but still he nodded and Zexion hurried to get something to drink.

X X X

"He's stable now… but I can't say if he will wake up" The redhead's eyes widened. "B-but! We called immediately and-"

"I'm sure you did everything you could, we did too, now all we can do, is wait" A soft pat to his shoulder and the doctor was on his way again. Shock spread through Axel's whole body and he couldn't get his mind to work, everything that was there right now was…

"Can I go see him?" He called after the doctor. Said man turned and seemed to reconsider it for a moment. Then he just nodded and like a chased criminal Axel ran through the hospital's corridors, earning several angry scowls form the nurses, to the little improvised room the blond now lay in.

X X X

When Zexion returned both the doctor and the redhead were gone. He was confused for a moment until a nurse walked past him and immediately remembered a fiery redhead when the blue-eyed teen asked her, showing him the way to the blond's room. The door was open but Zexion didn't even look inside. Axel was obviously agitated and surely needed some time alone... or rather with his wounded friend to calm down again.

For probably the hundredth time in the past hours Zexion wondered how it could have come to this. If he hadn't asked why the blond had been staring at him in the first place... it wouldn't have come to this…

X X X

White… white… everything was white. Probably better than the pitch black darkness before but still he didn't get what was going on. "Demyx…" The sound of his name made him jump.

He could see Axel sitting next to him with tears in his eyes but when the blond tried to speak, to move… nothing happened. "Axel!" He called, or at least thought he did but his friend didn't even react.

"Axel, what's going on?" Again, no reaction. Damn, that was not even funny. Thoughts flowing through his mind like a powerful current he just didn't know what to do but to stare at the redhead.

Perhaps he was only hallucinating. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Axel" A soft voice suddenly cut in and now Demyx was sure he wasn't hallucinating but definitely dreaming when he saw the slate-haired boy walking up to the redhead.

"Z-Zexion?" Demyx asked irritated but his crush didn't even look at him. "You wanted something to drink?" He carefully gave the cup of something that looked like hot chocolate... or coffee to Axel. The redhead's hands, closed around the small cup, were shaking and he only stared at the content but did no move to actually drink it. "How is he?"

Suddenly the redhead began to sob uncontrollably and the cup fell to the ground, shaking fists unable to hold it anymore. The slate-haired teen seemed unsure what to do or how to react. His expression was still blank when his eyes, for the first time, wandered to the blond's bed. Demyx's heart nearly stopped. "Will he…?"

"The doctor doesn't know if he will wake up again!" Axel suddenly cried. What? That couldn't be!

Demyx suddenly remembered. The lights, the screams… the pain… Oh my God, what had happened?

X X X

Demyx was conscious, for several days already… but the problem was: no one noticed. Axel was at his side everyday, Roxas came to visit after school occasionally but opposed to the redhead his parents didn't allow him to skip school for that reason.

Zexion had said something along the lines "I'll come again later to see how he is doing" Well, he hadn't appeared for several days but Axel almost understood the boy's actions, especially after his last words had been "It's my fault… I'm sorry"

It wasn't his fault, obviously and Axel didn't even think about blaming him but it was… difficult... for everyone.

X X X

Demyx was forced to watch. He gave up calling, screaming and crying a long time ago…

He had to watch how his crush blamed himself for the accident, how Axel sobbed and prayed at the side of his bed and how his small blond friend came, trying to convince the redhead to go home and rest for a while… to no avail.

Why? Why? He screamed in his head. Why did his body refuse to work? He was alright! There was no pain, the nurses said the wounds were healing and he had been stable from the very beginning, even the doctor had said that! Axel had told Roxas the same thing!

Demyx sighed or he thought he did. He didn't really know what was happening to him right now. Perhaps he was already a ghost floating in the room he had died in a few days ago…

The blond shivered. Really not a good thought right now. He had to wake up, stand up, whatever! He had to be with his friends again, telling them everything was alright!

Why? Why did his body refuse? WHY?

X X X

"…W-why…" A soft murmur made the redhead flinch.

What was that? There was no one in the room except-! He stared wide-eyed at the blond on the bed weakly moving his lips and the redhead jumped, running through the hospital corridors without even caring about the nurses to find the doctor.

X X X

"Can you hear me?" That should _so_ be Demyx's question! "Y-yeah…" He murmured. The doctor only nodded and looked thoughtfully at him for a moment. At least finally someone was taking notice of him! The blond felt like crying in joy! But unfortunately with his "awakening" also pain appeared that hadn't been there before.

He felt like a stone, an unmoving stone bound to a bed...

"Well, you were lucky. I really hadn't expected you to wake up, if I'm honest" The redhead glared daggers at him. "But in that case, you should recover perfectly in a few weeks"

"We-weeks?" Demyx whimpered but Axel and the man in white only smiled. "You'll be okay again Demyx, that's all that matters" His friend uttered, emotions overflowing him. "Oh! I should tell the others!" And with that the redhead grabbed his cell phone and left the room to call… the others?

"Well, I'll check up on you tomorrow" The doctor said and left the room as well.

X X X

The next day was surely a day to remember. Axel had come, with Roxas, and they nearly threw a party in his room until they got several complaints about the volume. Demyx almost laughed but refrained from it when pain shot through his whole body. He had to be satisfied with smiling and his inner joyful laugh at how relieved his friends were. They were joking and bouncing around in the room until… a faint knock was to be heard and suddenly the three of them became quiet, like immediately.

"Hello? Can I come in?" A voice soft and mysterious Demyx hadn't heard often but surely knew who it belonged to asked. Axel grinned at the blond's almost shocked expression. "Of course, Zexion. We were just about to leave" The redhead said, opening the door and left the room with the small blond like he had said. Demyx wanted to object, didn't want to be alone with the slate-haired teen so suddenly but when the gaze of that dark sapphire blue eye met him he stayed quiet.

"How are you, Demyx?" Zexion asked politely. The blond was totally overwhelmed and not really able to think straight and so the first thing he said was "H-how do you know my name?" Suddenly the lips of the slate-haired teen formed a small smile. Was he… amused by the question?

"Well, I guess you should know the name of someone you accompanied to the hospital and…" His expression darkened. "the one who had to be brought there because of you in the first place"

Demyx shot up in the bed, regretting it immediately when his spine felt as if it were bursting. Zexion looked at him, shock written on his face. "D-Demyx? Are you alright?" Suddenly the calm expression was all but forgotten. There were far too many emotions visible on that pale face.

Demyx tried to laugh, and almost succeeded when the pain dulled again. "I'm fine, really. But far more important, it was not your fault!" Zexion looked surprise, the blond was too but surely for a different reason. He had said his first sentence without stuttering or anything and that in his crush's presence!

He smiled. "Really Zexion, don't feel guilty, 'cause you are not" But the slate-haired teen looked like he would start to cry soon…yet with watering eyes, barely visible behind the strands of his hair, he smiled at him. "Thank you"

X X X

"So… why were you staring at me?" Demyx flinched. When he had wished for something to be forgotten then it was this question. And now there was no escape…

"I-… I'm… I… I like you" He stuttered softly. Zexion looked at him curiously. "Like?"

"Y-yeah… for a year already" Demyx confessed. His crush looked at him, his expression unreadable again.

"A-and n-now?" Dark sapphire blue eyes fixated on him, silently asking what the blond meant. "I… I answered your question… what happens now?" He asked, quickly looking down to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Suddenly the weight on the bed shifted and chrome blue bangs were right in front of his face. Demyx only felt breath ghosting over his lips and a soft touch, a faint but addicting touch of lips on his own.

The blond only stared at the small male who resumed his position next to the bed again. "I only hope you get better soon" He said, not exactly answering the other's question but smiling at him mysteriously…

And then Demyx smiled too.

* * *

**The title literally translated means "Love Into Indetermination" but of course I was only referring to an indefinte period of time with that^^**

**Yeah... well... I tried to change my style to fit the original story more but I don't know if it worked...**

**You can review and tell me if it worked^^**


End file.
